As Lover's Go: heroes cuties au edition
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: A sister series to my other Hero's Cuties smut series by the same name! It's Felix and Tamora's 6-month wedding anniversary, and Felix wants to surprise his bride with something...different.


_Writer's note: Yay for hero's cuties smut! It's been a while since I wrote any. This is my first human!au smut! Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Felix clicked on the link on his laptop screen. Curiosity had brought him to do a search on intimate positions for making love, and so far his cheeks hadn't stopped burning. He and Tammy had tried a few different positions before; the bombshell blonde straddling him on top being their favorite to use. But being it their 6-month wedding anniversary (Felix being the one to keep track of those sorts of things), he wanted to surprise his lovely bride with something new and that's why he was blushing something fierce scanning the various intimate sketches.

The front door opened, and Felix slammed the laptop shut. Barely a moment later, footfalls headed his way.

"Welcome home, honeybadger!" Felix greeted even too brightly for him.

Tamora gazed at him strangely as she laid her jean jacket over a chair. She cocked an eyebrow. "What were you up to, Fix-it?" she asked, and he knew he was caught. His cheeks still felt like they were glowing, and his teeth-clinched smile was probably a dead giveaway.

"Nothin', Tammy." He unconsciously shifted to block the laptop behind him.

Tamora peeked around him, all his covering making her more suspicious. The profuse blushing. The defensive stance in front of a closed laptop. A smirk crossed her lips. "Were you viewing porn?"

Felix's mouth fell open. "Tamora, no! You know I'm not like that!"

"Then what are you trying to hide from me?" she asked, reaching around him for the laptop lid.

Felix attempted to block his wife, but the marine sergeant was as quick as a snake strike. The screen was open and there was nothing Felix could do to hide his explorations. Tamora scanned the screen, grinning at her discovery.

"40 Sex Positions You and Your Partner Will Go Crazy For," she read as Felix wished he could sink into the floor. Drawn images of various intimate positions flashed on the screen as she scrolled down the page. Tamora straightened up, cocking a hip out and planting a hand on the curve. "Why are you so embarrassed about me seeing this?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I look at this stuff," Felix admitted with a defeated shrug.

"You're looking at it right now-"

"I mean regularly!"

Tamora couldn't help but laugh at her poor, flustered husband. Felix pulled his cap over his face, trying desperately to disappear. She leaned over, raising the bill of the cap back up to be face to face with him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Felix. I'm fine with you doing a little-" Tamora smiled cheekily, "research." She kissed his nose playfully before standing to full height.

The mortified expression on Felix's face began to relax. "Being our 6-months anniversary and all, I sorta wanted to surprise you tonight with something…different."

Tamora grabbed a fistful of his work shirt, coaxing him on his feet. "Share with me what you learned, Fix-it," she purred inches from his face then left Felix staring dumbstruck as she sauntered off to the bedroom.

Well, this was unexpected. The day must have gone well for Tammy to be frisky right out of the gate. Felix scampered to catch up with his wife, tossing his cap on the couch along the way.

He found her shucking off her army green tank top to reveal the black sports bra underneath. He wrapped an arm around her bare waist from behind and pulled her flush against him.

"I'm all open," Tamora informed as she unbuttoned her camouflage pants, tugging down just a bit to let them slid down her legs and kicking the fabric away as she stepped out the leg holes.

Felix planted a kiss to the milky column of her neck. His cheeks were burning again. Talking about intimacy brought on the case of the honeyglows and giggle fits. Tamora just laughed at him when he got like that, thinking him absolutely adorable. Explaining to his wife exactly what he wanted to try wouldn't work; he'd have to guide her into it instead.

After both fully undressed, Felix led Tamora hand in hand to their bed and laid down on his back. "Sit right here facing that way," he instructed, patting his chest then pointing to the opposite wall.

Recognition lite Tamora's face, and she smiled saucily at him. "I know what you want now."

Felix's eyes widened. "You do? Have you ever…?"

Tamora leaned down, smothering him in a searing kiss. "No," she answered against his lips, "but I always wanted to try it."

A smile crossed Felix's lips, happy that he would give her something she desired for.

Tamora straddled his chest, bending over. With gentle fingertips, she guided Felix's member into her mouth. Felix breathed out heavily as her tongue began to lick up and down as she worked his hardening length in and out her mouth.

The view from where he laid was amazing. Tamora had a lovely posterior that Felix ached to touch, though being the gentleman-type he was, touching only happened during their intimate moments. He cupped her backside with his calloused palms, rubbing thumbs along the firm skin.

His fingers eventually crawled toward his lady's most private area, and gently he began to touch and tease her outer folds. Tamora moaned in response as she worked up and down his length and the vibrations from her swallowed noise sent a shiver up Felix's spine.

Tamora's tongue swirled around his member's head then pressed down on the tip. Felix's head fell back on the pillow, indulging in the amazing waves coursing through him. His dynamite gal sure knew how to hit the right spots!

Felix remembered his duty to the wonderful sight before him and leaned up touching the tip of his tongue to her folds. He licked, savoring the taste he found there. The first time he'd went down on Tamora's core like this, it'd taken several minutes and some coaxing by his bride to work up the courage. But after feeling Tamora's soft folds on his tongue and the way she squirmed under his ministrations, Felix couldn't get enough.

His tongue teased around until he felt Tamora tense and her back arched. He'd found _the_ spot. Felix flicked the tip of his tongue against the bundle of nerves, eliciting a muffled scream from his wife. Her lips were still clamped deeply down his length; the erotic scream from her throat vibration his member. Felix had to concentrate hard on his task as a tremor of ecstasy enveloped his whole body. His cock grew hard enough to feel as if it would burst.

He continued licking and flicking at the spot as Tamora rode out the pleasure he bestowed upon her. Her hands fisted the bedsheets as she sucked in sharp breaths against his erection. Felix couldn't imagine how she didn't get choked up holding onto his cock so far into her mouth as the pleasure pulsed through her.

He finally pulled away after Tamora's writhing calmed. She switched positions, straddling his private area as she faced him. She quickly slid his length into her all the way to the hilt, and began pumping up and down with her muscular thighs.

Felix laid back, watching in awe at the woman he loved. He reached up pinching and grasping her bountiful mounts as they bounced to her consistence rhythm.

Tamora's speed began to pick up. Soon all Felix's hands could do was hold her curves and enjoy the ride. He tensed up, the feeling he was about to explode suddenly filling him. Tamora slammed down hard one last time, and he jerked forward hissing sharply several times before falling limply on the bed.

Tamora draped over his chest like a blanket, skin to skin, and lazily combed his disheveled hair. Wrapping arms around her back, Felix pressed a loving kiss into the mess of blonde hair tickling his cheek.

Tamora's lips curled into a smile against his chest. "I think we found our new favorite position," she remarked.

Felix's torso shook in a silent chuckle. "I do believe you're right, darlin'."


End file.
